The host Ian POV
by Soulsearcher170912
Summary: The host in Ian's POV! This is my first fan fic and I suck at summary's but please R & R 3  It is me trying to re-create the novel "the host" by stephanie meyer in Ian's POV     Rated T for safe.


Hello everyone! this is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me ^^' Anyways, please R & R! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the novel "The host" in any way shape or form, I make absolutely no profit from this story what so ever, it is written souly for your entertainment ^^

**The Host (fan-fiction)****  
><strong>**Full book, Ian's P.O.V.**

**Chapter 1**

It was hot, scorching really. That was the first thing I realized and remembered waking up, followed by an overwhelming sense of terror, but I couldn't recall why. Next, my memory came flooding back in a rush, my brother Kyle and I had been trekking through the desert between Chicago and Tuscan, just off Picacho peak, for two full days now, following the directions we had received from our parents old, not to mention slightly crazy, friend Jeb. We have plenty of food and water, for we are both in good shape, but it's diminishing much too quickly in my opinion. I 'm really the only one who ever thinks before acting between Kyle and I, and I'm constantly reminding him to be more careful about our food and water rations. It get's on my nerves.  
>But that's besides the point. We are fleeing for our lives from the very ones we have trusted all our lives, well, their body's anyway.<br>I know this sounds really weird, but it's true, every word. Our world has been taken over by little silvery centipedes. Parasites. I hate them with every fibre of my being, they took everything from me. My friends, my family, my world. We could have escaped, we could have kept a little more from this life, but we didn't acknowledge the signs, we didn't believe the warnings. We didn't act until it was too late. We were warned with plenty of time left. What was it crazy old Jeb had said... It was something like;  
>"Don't trust anyone! Follow the lines! Get to safety while you still can!" All the while scrawling random lines across a scrap piece of paper.<br>We just dismissed it as the act of a crazy old man at the time, but two months later look where we are. In the middle of the desert, following faded lines an old man had scribbled on a scrap piece of paper with quickly disappearing food and water. What a life.  
>"Ian." I heard Kyle hiss in my ear. "Common, time to get a move on, we're wasting daylight."<br>I was confused for a moment before I realized that I'd dozed off again. I let out a long, deep, yawn stretching my arms. I ran my sandpaper tongue around my gritty mouth once before lifting a water bottle from my pack, downing half the bottle in one parched gulp. I quickly closed it, realizing that my cracked lips has let a quarter of the helping drip down my chin and onto the desert floor, cursing myself mentally for being so careless.  
>"C'mon bro!" Kyle called again, this time from a few paces ahead. He obviously hadn't seen my slip. Or didn't care, typical Kyle. I shook any lingering sleep from my head and lifted myself up feeling the protest from my exhausted muscles.<br>I looked towards the horizon at the distant land mark. I still couldn't believe that we had figured out the lines. I couldn't help but run the memory through my mind.

We had been just driving out this way by chance, just somewhere secluded I guess, when we had seen the first sign. As much as I hate to admit it, Kyle noticed it first.  
>"Hey Ian..." He'd said. "Does that peak look familiar to you?"<br>I looked up at the insignificant mountain peak and gasped. I rummaged through my bag and gingerly pulled out the old paper, of course id been the one to remember to grab it when we left. I studied the first group of lines and there it was, a perfect match, as if i'd gone and moulded the mountain out of clay.

"Kyle look!" I had exclaimed shoving the paper in his face. "This is the first landmark, Jeb wasn't just a crazy old man after all! The lines actually mean something!"  
>Kyle took the paper from me and studied it. For once, he was the one thinking this over.<br>"I dunno bro..." He mused. "How do we know that this isn't just a coincidence? How do we know that this didn't just happen by some random chance?"  
>Ugg... Why did it have to be now that Kyle became insightful? But I thought for a moment before taking the paper back and studying the second group of lines. I scanned the horizon and sure enough, there it was, far off to the distance was another peak, almost an exact copy of the second line group. I pointed it out with a smug grin to my brother.<br>"Still a coincidence?" I asked innocently.  
>He laughed, a rare occasion lately.<br>"Alright alright, I will admit, you where right... This time."

I smiled once more and jolted myself back to reality. I saw that Kyle had already turned and was about fifty feet ahead.  
>"Hey! Wait up!" I called.<br>He turned with a smirk and started to move faster.  
>I cursed him lightly under my breath, grabbed my pack, and jogged after him, with all intent of tackling him upon arrival.<br>My plans where spoiled when I was about five feet away. Kyle turned around abruptly and rammed me with a wild grin. I let out a huff of surprise when I hit the ground. That mind reader! I jumped up quickly and gave him a playful punch to the shoulder.  
>"Hey!" he growled and started after me. Luckily, I was faster, but not by much, and he had more endurance.<br>I ran as fast as I could for about ten minutes before slowing down to a walk. Kyle and I walked side by side for about another two hours, possibly two and a half, before stopping.  
>"Hungry Ian?" Kyle asked eagerly.<br>I smiled and nodded, my stomach had been growling an hour ago. We stopped and sat on the hard ground. It was then that I noticed the third landmark was in view.  
>I tapped Kyle on the shoulder and pointed.<br>He flashed me a grin. We where both excited, and afraid. Where there really other free humans there? Untouched by the body snatchers? We hoped so.  
>I pulled open my pack and lifted the loaf of bread and jumbo container of smooth peanut butter we had raided for before leaving on this trek. We also had several bags of trail mix, many bottles of water, a box of Twinkies, a box of crackers and a couple box's of granola bars at our disposal.<br>The rest of the day went on like this, with the exception of one more stop. We set up to sleep for the night exhausted, not even bothering to put away our last meal, it was just rappers left anyways. I drifted into a deep sleep, exhausted, but haunted by troublesome dreams.  
>I woke what felt like a few hours later. It was the dead of night, Kyle's deep snoring easily distinguished on my left. But to my right was another sound. A sort of shuffling, ripping, crinkling sound. What was it? It stopped when I stirred slightly, and I was almost ready to return to sleep and dismiss it as the wind when it started again, right by my head.<br>I opened my eyes slowly and saw, in the low light, a lithe silhouette in the darkness, canine, there where many of them. Images of sleek, speedy, desert predators flashed through my mind making me shudder. Suddenly, a low growl ripped the silence, and I stiffened. I turned my head just as a sharp, searing pain jolted through my right shoulder.

I let out a gasp of pain as the shock flared through my shoulder and all the way down my arm, making me unintentionally clench my fist, causing more pain to stir up. The canine sunk its teeth even deeper and I tried to pull away unsuccessfully. I quickly writhed and squirmed trying to dislodge the powerful jaws. What had led them to us?  
>That question would have to wait.<br>"Kyle!" I yelled in panic. "Kyle wake up! Coyotes!"  
>I couldn't see him, the coyote was trying to drag me away and I continued thrashing. Finally, one of my uncoordinated punches connected with something solid. A loud whimper sounded and the clamp on my shoulder let go.<br>I could hear the others, growling and howling. Most likely waiting for an open spot to make the kill.  
>I jumped up the second I was free and found myself in a chaotic scene. There where three of them, lucky for us. It must have been a lone group, not a whole pack, but they where wreaking havoc.<br>I felt a warm liquid running down my arm and back, I didn't care.  
>I saw Kyle holding his own against the remaining two, the third seemed to have fled. I rushed over to him, in a daze. My vision was blurred and swimming. I grabbed the knife from the pack by my feet and lashed at one of the two coyotes. It howled in pain and turned on me. I stiffened and started to step back. I was still dizzy but thankfully I didn't fall. The angry looking creature stared at me with bloodlust in its eyes. It snapped at my leg, catching me by surprise. It didn't connect, but it startled me enough to drop the knife.<br>The knife skidded about four steps away. I made eye contact with the animal and slowly moved towards the knife.  
>One step… Two… Three… I was one step away now; I'm going to make it! Suddenly, the coyote lunged for my throat, throwing me backwards.<br>I let out a howl of pain as I hit the ground and the coyote landed on top of me, its teeth buried in the same damn shoulder! I reached for the knife with one hand, while keeping a hand on the coyote's neck, avoiding it's snapping jaws. I could feel the knife's handle, my finger tips where brushing it, but I just couldn't grab it! I took a deep breath, I felt like I was going to pass out any moment now.  
>The hand holding back the coyote away was growing weak and I knew I couldn't hold it much longer like this. I gave up on the knife and lifted my left hand to help. The coyote's snapping jaws an inch from my neck. I closed my eyes, knowing my hands where about to give way when I heard the coyote let out a wild howl that was abruptly cut off. It suddenly fell limp on my chest. I felt its blood pooling around me but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to get up. My eye lids felt strangely heavy and all my pain was forgotten. I saw Kyle towering over me, he looked like he was shouting, but I couldn't hear a thing. I felt the coyote's weight get pulled off and I was grateful. I slowly closed my eyes, welcoming the black nothingness that followed.<p>

**Kyle's POV **  
>(Oh well, I was gonna do it all in Ian's point of view, but ill do a little Kyle here and there)<p>

"Kyle!" I heard from the verge of sleep. What do you want Ian! I thought. "Kyle wake up! Coyotes!" I heard my brother yell. He sounded upset, in panic even.  
>Coyotes? That was a different story.<br>I lifted my head and saw one of the animals with its teeth embedded in Ian's shoulder.  
>"Ian!" I yelled in panic, though I don't think he heard me over the howling and growling of the coyotes.<br>I scrambled up onto my feet as quickly as possible and found another coyote, its eyes gleaming blood lust in the dark as they met mine. I took a step back, closer to my pack to grab the knife I had constantly kept there. I desperately hoped Ian had found his.  
>I held it in front of me, assuming a defensive stance, as I saw a second coyote circle towards me from the darkness.<br>I heard a whimper from a coyote a few feet ahead, Ian must have managed a blow; at least he could take care of himself.  
>I worked my way around the two, trying to get to my brother; we could beat them if we worked together.<br>Suddenly, there he was, coming up behind the two coyote's, a knife in hand. I wanted to call out to him, to ask him if he was okay, but I didn't dare break his concentration.  
>I lashed at the coyotes again and again, but they continuously dodged away, they where too quick for us. I continued, distracting them from Ian as he approached the one to my left.<br>He lashed out, slashing the animal's back. It let out a howl of pain and suddenly turned on him!  
>I wanted to go help him, but the other seemed to know what I was thinking and blocked my path. I lashed at it again and finally connected with one of its front legs. It was limping and wasn't as agile as before.<br>I saw the coyote Ian was facing lunge at his leg. Luckily it didn't hit, but it caused him to drop his knife and it skidded away.  
>I watched in silent horror as he stepped towards his knife slowly, and the coyote lunged once more, right for his throat. Ian was knocked to the ground and was once again blocked from my line of sight.<br>I hoped he was okay, but I had other matters to deal with for the moment. I was fueled with new rage, hadn't we already had enough to deal with?  
>This time instead of lashing, I adopted the coyote's technique of lunging, and jammed the knife strait into the coyotes shoulder, catching it by surprise. It let out a howl of pain and backed off a few paces. I lunged again and it whimpered, bouncing back a few more steps. I took another step towards it and it turned quickly, and limping off into the desert.<br>I glared at it for a moment before remembering that Ian could be in danger. I rushed towards where I saw him fall, and the he was, one hand reaching for his knife, and the other holding back the coyote's snapping jaws. His shoulder was bleeding horribly and he seemed to be growing weaker.  
>I darted towards him as fast as possible, knife in hand. I lunged and drove the knife deep into the coyote's back. It let out an agonized howl that was abruptly cut off and suddenly grew limp.<br>I stood over my brother for a moment, waiting for him to say something, to get up, but it seemed as if he was just too weak.  
>"Ian!" I said, perhaps a little too loudly. "Ian, get up, we need to get that shoulder wrapped up!"<br>Ian just stared blankly at me, as he couldn't hear what I was saying.  
>I pulled the coyote off his chest and dragged it back a few paces. When I returned to help him up, his eyes where closed and he seemed to have passed out.<br>"Oh no, god no!" I yelled at the empty desert.  
>I quickly ripped off part of my orange, dust stained T-shirt and wrapped it around my brother's shoulder, hoping it was enough to stop the bleeding. I tied it tightly, was that what I was suppose to do? God, why didn't I pay attention in first aid!<br>I was desperately going through everything I could remember that could help with this. I knew that I needed to clean the wound, but we didn't have a first aid kit! Wait… did we? I had insisted we didn't need one when leaving the house, had Ian ignored me and taken one anyway?  
>I ran towards Ian's pack and rummaged through it roughly. I almost missed it; it was such an insignificant little red pack. It was really the white cross that caught my eye, if it weren't for that, I would have overlooked, and never have found it.<br>I grabbed the small first aid kit and unzipped it as a walked back over to my brother. I pulled out a roll of gauze, some alcohol wipes, a small pair of scissors, and a small battery powered flashlight.  
>Once I reached him, I placed all my supplies on the ground, in easy reach. I placed the flashlight tilted on its side so it shined over Ian's blood covered shoulder.<br>After a deep breath, I slowly untied the now red stained shirt and placed it beside me. I proceeded in opening the bottle of water and pouring a little over the wound to rinse off the blood. I exhaled a little in relief; it wasn't nearly as bad as my "worse case scenario" mind had guessed at.  
>I closed the water bottle and placed it on the ground with the rest of the items. I replaced it with the alcohol wipes. I opened one of the small packets and unfolded the small cloth inside. I slowly and carefully started to dab at the open wound, cleaning out any grit, dust, and rocks that could have gotten lodged in Ian's shoulder.<br>After using up three of the small cloths, I picked up the roll of gauze, unsure how exactly to use it. I fiddled with it for about five minutes, getting annoyed. At least the bleeding slowed down. I reminded myself.  
>After about three more minutes of frustration, I stiffened. Had Ian's finger twitched? I stared at the hand for what felt like hours, but could have been just seconds before I was about to dismiss it as a trick of my head, when I saw his whole hand clench in a fist.<br>"Ian? Are you awake bud?" I asked quietly.  
>His eyelids moved slightly and his hand relaxed out of its clench.<br>"Ian?"  
>He slowly opened his eyes and grimaced in pain.<br>"Damn…." He moaned. "I passed out didn't I…?"  
>I smiled with relief. "Yah, but not for too long, only for about an hour. Scarred me half to death though."<br>He smiled a little at that. My eyes wandered over to his slowly bleeding shoulder and suddenly I was reminded of the roll of gauze in my hand.  
>"Hey Ian?" I asked. "Do you know how to use this stuff? Cause I sure don't…"<br>He looked confused for a moment before noticing the gauze in my hand. His face lit up with understanding.  
>"I think so…" he replied slowly, thinking it over. He slowly sat up, using my arm for balance. "Okay… Did you already clean the wound?" He asked.<br>I nodded.  
>"Alright, then all you do it wrap it firmly around my shoulder until the wound it covered, then cut it with a little extra at the end. Next you would attach the end to another part of the gauze using a safety pin. You got one?" He continued.<br>"Erm, no, I didn't know I would need it. Hold on." I replied.  
>I got up and went to retrieve the first aid kit. I fished through it until I found a safety pin.<br>"Got it!" I called on my way back.  
>"Good." He said though clenched teeth. I had forgotten how much pain he must be in. "Now follow the directions I gave you and wrap the shoulder…. Please."<br>I nodded and quickly set to work as best I can. I didn't do the greatest job but it was better then nothing.  
>I took a step back to examine my handy work. "It'll do…" I murmured, more to myself then anything else.<br>Ian nodded. "Alright… Can you help me up Kyle? We should get moving."  
>I let out a snort. "You're not going anywhere tonight like that!"<br>"But we need to keep moving!" He growled stubbornly. "What if we're being followed?"  
>I glared at him. "You. Are. Not. Moving!"<br>He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, you win. I would lift my arms in defeat but for the moment I only have one."  
>"Common, we ought to get some sleep, aren't you exhausted?" I pressed.<br>"I'm wide awake actually." He replied smugly.  
>As much as I hated to, I actually had to agree with him. Who could sleep after an event like that?<br>I rolled my eyes. "Alright fine, but we still aren't going anywhere." I told him stubbornly.  
>"Whatever…" he grumbled.<p> 


End file.
